United
by Lady Vai
Summary: The X-men, Superman, Batman, and Spider-man form an uneasy alliance to confront three of their greatest villains, but are all of them being manipulated? And where are the world's other heroes anyway?
1. Chapter 1

Jubilee walked dazedly into the kitchen, yawning.

"About time you got up, what is it, noon?" Bobby Drake said, munching on a sandwich.

Jubilee stuck her tongue out at him before rummaging through the refrigerator. She emerged with the carton of milk and proceeded to pour it into a bowl of sugar bombs with extra sugar.

Nightcrawler and Gambit walked in, arguing about a session in the Danger Room they had just finished.

"You threw zhe card right at me!" Nightcrawler said, as loud as he ever got.

"Remy never did dat. You got in de way!" Gambit replied, much louder.

They continued bickering until Jubilee decided that she had had enough. Both mutants got paffed in the face, shocking them into silence. They stared at Jubilee in shock as she went back to her cereal. She noticed and said, "If you're gonna yell, do it far away from me." They quietly got their food and sat down.

Kitty walked through the door, bright and cheerful as always. She proceeded to walk right up to Jubilee and tried to swipe a piece of cereal.

"No!" all three boys yelled at her, Kitty looked at them with a confused expression before she was blinded by multiple paffs and fell to the ground from a punch.

She shrieked and scrambled to get up and away from Jubilee. They chased each other around the kitchen a few times, until both were laughing. Kitty picked up the half eaten cereal bowl and held it above her head, keeping it just out of Jubilee's reach while playfully taunting her about her height. The boys had started a food fight in the mean time, and an errant orange from Bobby hit Jubilee in the head, she stumbled into Kitty and the cereal went flying towards the just opening door, hitting Cyclops right in the face. Everyone froze.

Scott spluttered for a moment in shock. "Whose cereal is this?" he asked, anger creeping into his voice.

Jubilee timidly raised her hand. Scott started giving her what she presumed was a glare, she couldn't tell under the sunglasses. Kitty, not wanting Jubilee to take all the blame, said "It's not all her fault. I was holding it when one of the boys threw an orange into her head and knocked her into me."

Scott turned his glare into a look of disapproval directed at everyone in the kitchen.

"Nice look Cyke. Planning on keeping it?" Wolverine chuckled from the doorway. Scott whirled around and was about to start yelling at his new target before Professor Xavier arrived.

"What happened?" he asked amusement clear in his tone. Scott just gave a gesture indicating everyone in the kitchen. The professor quickly read the minds of everyone in the kitchen to get the full story. He contemplated for a moment, before saying "This appears to be a result of being cooped up in the mansion for too long. I am about to leave for a meeting in New York City, if I were to take a few students with me they would have to sit through no more than half an hour of business and then we might find more diverting activities for a few hours. Is anyone interested?"

Scott looked shocked that the professor was rewarding the students instead of punishing them. The kids had all swarmed around the professor, begging him to take them. Wolverine chuckled again.

"Why, Mr. Logan. I believe that this expedition requires an additional adult supervisor," the professor called as Logan was turning to leave.

"Now wait just a minute, Chuck. I ain't babysittin'." Wolverine protested with a slightly panicked look on his face.

"Please Wolvie, please please please please!" Jubilee begged, completely awake now. She opened her big brown eyes wide and looked at him with that pleading puppy-dog expression he was sure Kitty had coached her in. There was no protesting after that. He just sighed and threw up his hands. Jubilee squealed with joy and threw her arms around his waist. She then ran upstairs to get changed, Kitty in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later Wolverine, Kurt, Remy, Bobby, and the professor were waiting by a school van. "Vat is taking zhe girls so long?" Kurt asked, swishing his tail impatiently. He checked that his image inducer was clipped to his belt, but not yet activated.

"De girls want to get all dolled up for de big city, non?" Remy asked with a grin, trying not to squint through the contact lenses he had to wear.

Bobby was about to confess to hiding all their left shoes when he got spared the trouble by the girls yelling at him. It seemed that they had managed to find the shoes in the attic, but it had taken a while. The other boys began glaring at Bobby for delaying them. The professor shooed them into the car, running later than he liked. Everyone was silent at first; all the students were glaring at Bobby. He was hanging his head, looking repentant. Jubilee was the first to break the silence, asking Kitty if she had heard the latest mansion gossip. This started exciting chattering that soon involved all the kids. Bobby appeared to be forgiven, but the professor detected many half-formed plans for revenge in both girls' heads.

The van fell quiet as they entered the city. All the kids crowded around the windows, trying to see as much as possible.

"Where we goin' to Chuck?" Wolverine asked, before honking at a cab that just cut him off.

"The Daily Bugle Building. I will be meeting with Mr. Jameson, the editor." Logan made a few turns before finding a parking space. Everyone scrambled out, the students eager to explore. The professor cleared his throat and they reluctantly followed him into the skyscraper. They went into the elevator, and Logan growled at Kurt when he knocked into him after Kitty elbowed the disguised mutant. He appeared to be a man in his early twenties with pale skin and nearly black hair. He kept fiddling with his image inducer, afraid that it might fail. That is why Kitty had elbowed him in the first place. The elevator fell silent.

The pretty brunette receptionist named Betty led them into a waiting room. A teenager was in there already, and he spared them a glance before returning to reading today's copy of _The Daily Bugle_. Professor Xavier was shown right into Mr. Jameson's office, earning an apologetic look from the receptionist to the reading man. He merely shrugged. The ticking clock and pages turning every few minutes were the only noise in the room. Apparently it was driving Remy and Bobby crazy, because they started flicking pieces of paper at each other. This evolved into paper airplanes, one of which hit Logan. This earned both boys a march back down to the van where they would stay for the rest of the meeting.

Taking advantage of Logan's absence, Jubilee walked over to the room's other occupant and popped her gum once to get him to look up before saying, "Hi."

"Hi," he said back, adjusting his glasses. When he saw she wasn't leaving he sighed and closed the paper.

"Cool picture," Jubilee said, indicating the shot of Spiderman fighting some flying villain with wings in midair.

"I took it," he said quietly.

"Really? That's so cool! How'd you manage to do that?"

"My little secret," he said with a small smile, slightly mischievous.

"Jubilation Lee, but I'll kill you if you call me that. I'm Jubilee or Jubes as my friends call me," she said very confidently, sticking out her hand.

He shook it, both surprised at the other's strong grip. "Peter Parker. Am I a friend?" He asked.

She gave him an appraising look and said, "You seem like good friend material."

"Well then, Jubes, what brings you to the _Daily Bugle_?"

"School trip. The professor's having a meeting with the editor, and then we're gonna have fun," she said with a sparkle in her eyes and a smile.

"I wish my school had trips like that. I'm just here to try and sell JJJ some more of my Spiderman pictures."

"Jubes, Logan's coming back!" Kitty whispered from across the room.

"Hurry! You don't vant to be in zhe van vith Remy and Bobby!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Hold your horses. Well Pete, gotta look good-behaved or I'll end up like the boys," she said and gave him a mock salute.

"Have fun in New York Jubes," he smiled at her before quickly opening the _Bugle_ back up to appear like nothing had happened. She winked at him as Logan strode into the room, looking very annoyed. Peter appeared to be engrossed in his paper again and there was the silence again.

Xavier wheeled out after a couple moments. "Come children, I'll take you to the Metropolitan Museum of Art first, in an effort to get some culture into you. After that I'll suppose you'll want to go shopping on Fifth Avenue." The students had looked slightly disappointed when the professor had said they were going to a museum, but Jubilee and Kitty shrieked when he mentioned Fifth Avenue. Peter had looked up, startled that a professor would offer to take children shopping.

They began leaving, but Jubilee turned around and called, "Good luck with the pictures Peter!"

"Have fun shopping Jubes!" he called back, earning a glare from Logan at his easy use of the nickname.

Peter sighed as they left. There was something about them; they didn't really act like normal teenagers. His thoughts were interrupted by Jameson's voice yelling his name to come in. Peter sighed again as he stood up. Hopefully JJJ would want these pictures of Spiderman fighting Electro as much as he had wanted those pictures of the Vulture for today's paper. He made his way into the office.


	3. Chapter 3

After an hour at the Met, everyone was anxious to get out. They made their way to Fifth Avenue, once again struggling to find a parking spot. Kitty and Jubilee were halfway between passing out and jumping around in circles from excitement. They both grabbed one of Logan's hands and took off as soon as the professor had given them instructions. They dragged a pained looking Logan into Prada first and both nearly fainted as they saw the clothes. Logan retreated as both girls took off. He made his way over to the dressing rooms, knowing both girls would ask his opinion even if they didn't listen to it. Sure enough, both girls made their way to the stalls with huge mounds of clothing in their arms.

After purchasing some clothes, they dragged Logan through a dizzying amount stores and Logan noted the impressive bill that the professor was going to receive. He was about to comment to an excited Jubilee that she might reign it in a little when Professor Xavier's voice rang out in their heads. "The other X-men are being engaged. I am afraid we will have to cut the trip short." The girls were disappointed, but gathered up their things.

They paid and the three left, Logan relieved to not have to go to any more clothing stores. They made it back to the van and the others were waiting for them. Before they could even say hello, a car went hurdling into the building behind them. People began screaming as more debris followed. The professor nodded at them and they took off running towards the source of the debris, trying to avoid the masses running away from it.

They all momentarily paused when they saw a man with four long mechanical arms extending from his torso, but a hurtling bus got them back on target. Remy started throwing charged cards at the nearest arm, unfortunately not causing much damage. Bobby and Kurt, who had lost his image inducer in the chaos, teleported near other arms to freeze them temporarily and to make a safe retreat. Kitty was evacuating civilians. Logan was charging at the arms, but kept getting swept back. Jubilee started pouring fireworks towards the man himself, knowing that they would not have much use on metal. The man had now focused his attention on the mutants, which was not a good thing. Kitty barely phased in time to avoid an arm that would have knocked her into a Louis Vuitton store. Kurt was teleporting his friends all over, trying to prevent any hits. Unfortunately this wasn't enough.

Wolverine was sent headfirst into the tenth floor of a skyscraper. Jubilee winced, knowing it would take some time for him to heal enough to get to them again. Bobby and Remy were knocked under the debris of a collapsing building. Kitty and Kurt rushed to save them. Kurt teleported in and brought them out. Both had injuries, but Bobby's broken arm was the worst, easily healed when he iced up. Remy, once he was done with a coughing fit, widened his eyes in fear.

"Petite!" he yelled, and Jubilee shrieked as the car came soaring towards her. She stuck out her arms, trying her best to blast it out of the way while knowing it was hopeless. She shut her eyes and prepared to be squashed.


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly, she was in the air. Looking down, she saw a muscular arm clutched around her waist. She looked at the head next to her and felt a thrill of excitement when she realized Spider-man had just swooped down and saved her. She grinned as he set her down next to the others. They all embraced Jubilee, Kitty sobbing loudly. Spider-man gave them a moment, glancing at Kurt with his head tilted slightly. He cleared his throat and gestured to Dr. Octopus rapidly approaching. The X-men got into formation and renewed their attack, this time with Spider-man attacking the arms as well.

Jubilee smirked as she heard him throwing out insults and taunts to Doc Ock. She liked this Spider-man, and there was something vaguely familiar about him. She focused on attacking again as a chunk of asphalt got a little too close for her liking. She was so intent in her attack that she jumped when Spider-man tapped her arm.

"Would you mind if I gave you a lift to a better position?" he asked. She nodded and wrapped her arms around him. She waved at Logan as he stumbled out of the building, laughing at the shock on his face as she flew through the air with Spider-man. She got dropped gently on a rooftop right above where Doc Ock would be in a few moments.

"I'm going to distract him. Once he looks away, give him everything you've got," Spider-man ordered. She nodded in confirmation and he swung off. She readied herself as the Doc got directly underneath her position. A face-full of web fluid made him turn his head away from her and she began sending white-hot paffs screaming down at him. He swung around and began to advance. She didn't relent, his skin gradually becoming burnt in more and more places. She was horrified at the pain she was causing but knew it was necessary.

He was nearly at her now, but she could tell he was struggling. Her energy was draining rapidly. Black dots began to swim in front of her eyes. _Just a few more!_ She thought with grim determination and sent them right into the angry face of Otto Octavius. He slumped forward, draped on the roof unconscious. She smiled happily as the darkness began to overwhelm her, realizing at the last moment that she was awfully close to the edge of the roof.

* * *

Jubilee moaned and opened her eyes. Wolvie's face quickly entered her visual range.

"Hey darlin'" he said, squeezing her hand gently.

"Hey Wolvie. What happened?"

"After you beat Doc Ock you fell off o' the roof. Good thing Spidey was there ta catch ya."

"So we got the Doc?" Jubilee asked hopefully.

Wolvie shook his head. "While we were worryin' about you a helicopter picked him up. No leads yet, but Spidey took off after it," he answered her question before she could ask it. She bowed her head.

Wolvie ruffled her hair. "Come on kid. Ya look hungry." She brightened up and followed him to the kitchen. As soon as she walked in she got smothered in attention. Kitty hugged her tightly. Bobby recounted the battle in such an excited way it made him seem five years old. Remy kissed her cheek and Kurt hung back until Jubilee hugged him tightly. Wolvie quieted everyone down, earning him a smile. He placed a bowl of sugar bombs in front of Jubilee and she hugged him.


	5. Chapter 5

Doctor Octopus was hooked up to several machines, monitoring his vitals. Three men watched from an adjoining room as a doctor scurried in and hooked up an IV.

"He failed," Norman Osborn growled, tapping his hand on the wall.

"We didn't expect there to be any help for Spider-man. His defeat is disappointing but merely a setback in the grand scheme of things," Lex Luthor stated, his voice flat.

"Those muties always interfere. Maybe we should expect them; they seem to turn up often enough!" The Joker said with a cackle. He stopped after the other men glared at him murderously.

"Capturing or killing Spider-man would have made taking over the crime in New York City very easy. I am afraid we will no longer have the time," Luthor remarked. When Osborn looked about to protest, Luthor continued "We will continue with our other plans. Spider-man will be dealt with after the plan is complete." Osborn turned and muttered to himself.

"Tonight we send out the Penguin," the Joker exclaimed in delight, clapping his hands. "Batman won't know what hit him with all the toys we gave the bird."

The men were unaware of the uninvited listener who had followed the helicopter all the way back to this seemingly deserted warehouse. He snuck out silently back through the ventilation system and swung back to his Aunt May's house for dinner. He mentioned going to a library to work on a project and got on the bus to the library. He used the computer there to look up Charles Xavier and found out his school was in Westchester. He hopped on another bus and made good time. He ducked into an alley and changed into his Spider-man costume before sneaking to the mansion.

He scaled the gates easily and walked up the drive to the front door. He rang the bell and waited.

Bobby did a double-take when he saw Spider-man at the door, but recovered and invited him in. "I'll take you the War Room. The professor has already assembled the team, who's here anyway."

Spider-man just followed, amazed at the building. "You say this is a _school_?" he asked incredulously.

Bobby said, "I know, right? I'd never even seen any place like this before I came here."

They reached a door and walked in. The rest of the team that had fought Doc Ock was there, the other half of the team wasn't back from Madripoor yet.

"Hey Peter!" Jubilee called from the far end of the room.

He gaped, visible through the mask. "How'd you…" he trailed off shocked. No one had ever revealed his secret identity like that before.

"I recognized your voice during the battle, but was too busy to confirm it. Wolvie and the professor proved it. Thanks for saving me. Twice."

"No problem Jubes," he said and Kurt and Kitty had immediately begun discussing the revelation. Bobby and Remy looked confused, not knowing who Peter was. Kitty whispered it to them and their mouths dropped.

"Cool trick taking pictures of yourself fighting to sell to the papers," Jubilee continued.

The professor cleared his throat, bringing them back to the task. "We will drop you off at your Aunt May's house to give the appearance of you going to sleep for the night. We will then go to Gotham and warn or assist Batman." Peter gaped again. The professor merely raised an eyebrow and Peter gasped as he heard the professor's voice in his head _I am a telepath._

"Well that explains a lot."

"Get suited up team; I will inform the others of our whereabouts."

Jubilee walked over to Peter, she was already wearing her preferred fighting outfit complete with yellow raincoat and didn't need to change like everyone else. "Would you like a tour?" she asked brightly. Peter nodded and they walked out.

"Well that was the war room, where we get briefings and such. Most of the team is in Madripoor at the moment fighting the Hand, but if things get out of hand some might come and help us."

Peter, having removed his mask, asked "The Hand?"

"Undead ninja types. Very creepy. So anyway, there's the kitchen and rec room, dorms are up those stairs, classrooms down that hall, but I think I know what you want to see!" Jubilee grabbed his hand and pulled him into a concealed elevator. It descended and Peter's mouth dropped open at the corridor in front of them.

"This is where all the cool X-men related stuff is, with the exception of the war room and the danger room, the room that creates training simulations for us," she explained at Peter's confused look. "This is Hank's medical labs, there's Cerebro, a big round room that lets the professor find anyone on earth, but here's the hanger." Peter's mouth dropped open again.

"That jet belongs to this school?" he asked incredulously.

Jubilee nodded and said, "The Blackbird is one of the cooler aspects of being an X-man, don't tell Cyke, err Cyclops, our fearless leader, but Wolvie's been giving me flying lessons!" She pulled on his hand again and led him inside. He gaped again at the controls.

"Hey, you got your clothes?" Jubilee asked suddenly.

"They're in an alley in town," Peter answered.

"Wolvie's getting them now," she informed him after a moment. "Telepathic conversation," she explained, tapping the side of her head lightly. "The professor used me instead of directly through you because I'm used to it."

"Would you tell me who is who on your team?" Peter asked.

"Oh! How rude of me. Well we all have a real name and a codename, for instance my real name is Jubilation Lee and my codename is Jubilee. The professor's just the professor, he's easy. The blue one is Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler. The other girl is Kitty Pryde aka Shadowcat. The blond kid is Bobby Drake aka Iceman, and the Cajun is Remy LeBeau aka Gambit. The short guy with the metal claws is Logan or Wolverine, although Kitty and I can call him Wolvie since we're like his adopted daughters, unofficially of course."

"How did that happen? If you don't mind me asking, that is," Peter asked softly.

"Its fine, I've come to terms with it." She gave him a brief summary of her life and how she came to be the youngest X-man.

Peter had been listening intently. "I'm sorry about you parents, mine died when I was really little so I didn't know them. I was raised by my Aunt May and Uncle Ben. He got killed right after I became Spider-man."

Jubilee hugged him to try and comfort him, then changed the subject to get away from the depressing mood, "So all of us X-men are mutants, how'd you get your spider powers?"

"I got bit by a radioactive spider, no joke."

"Really? Seems kinda unlucky to me. So that caused everything? What are your exact powers anyway?"

"I can scale walls and stuff, I'm stronger than an average human, I can resist more damage than most people, nothing like Wolverine of course, and I have a Spidey-sense, it helps me sense danger before it happens."

"So the webs aren't a part of your power?"

"No, I invented these devices to help me get around."

"So you're a genius as well as a superhero? Very impressive. I don't do math, Hank said something about dyscalculia."

Remy and Kitty walked into the jet then.

"So it really is you. I would've never guessed," Kitty said when she saw Peter without his mask.

"Remy thought you were a random nerd, no offense," Remy said.

"None taken. I am a nerd." Before Peter could say anymore his clothes hit him in the face. Wolverine followed, and the look he gave Peter made him edge away from Jubilee. He pulled his clothes on over his suit while Bobby, Kurt, and the professor arrived. Everyone buckled up and Wolverine set course for Aunt May's house.


	6. Chapter 6

After a quick good night to Aunt May, Peter snuck out his window and back to the invisible X-jet in the empty lot a few houses down. As soon as he was in they went full speed to Gotham.

Kitty gave Peter a quick glance up and down. "You're about Cyke's size; we can put you in his spare suit."

Seeing Peter's confused look, Jubilee explained, "The professor was just using the portable Cerebro unit that he nicked from my teach Frostie to scan Gotham. He found something pretty weird. Batman is really Bruce Wayne, the billionaire yeah, and he's having a fancy party at the moment. We're gonna go in and we have to look like we belong. There are several outfits for varying occasions stored in the X-jet for all the X-men. Remy's probably closest to your size, but he's here. Cyclops is the next closest to your size. Change back there." She indicated a corner that was blocked from view. He changed into the tuxedo that was handed to him and found the shoulders to be a bit too broad and the legs a little too long, but a pretty good fit nonetheless.

He emerged and the others quickly changed. Xavier was always ready for an event such as this it seemed. Kitty and Jubilee giggled at the sight of Wolverine in a tuxedo. He, Bobby, and Kurt looked slightly uncomfortable, but Remy looked perfectly at ease, as always. Kitty was wearing a revealing red dress and Jubilee had a more modest black dress with gold embroidery. Remy flirted with them both and Peter was confused until Kurt explained it was just how Remy acted, and that his girlfriend Rogue and Kitty's boyfriend Piotr were both in Madripoor. Peter yearned to ask if Jubilee had a boyfriend, but was too nervous.

They landed on a rooftop and quickly made it to the ground. Jubilee grabbed Peter's arm and pulled him to her side. They looked at each other, and then both looked away, faces red. Remy extended his arm to Kitty with a bow and she took it haughtily. The professor led the way, with Wolverine right behind him. They approached the door and Peter wondered how the others could be so confidant. Xavier exerted a little mental control on the doorman and they were admitted.

_Spread out. Find Mr. Wayne and attempt to draw him away from the party. I will find a room where we can talk. _Xavier's voice instructed them telepathically.

Kurt and Bobby headed towards the refreshments table, Kitty and Remy went straight into the middle of the party, and Wolverine headed to the balcony. Jubilee tugged Peter and they began to walk the perimeter of the ballroom. Peter was still in shock from the grandeur surrounding him and shook his head to get focused.

"There he is, next to the blonde in the pink dress," Jubilee hissed in his ear, then blushed and stood a little further away. Peter had barely heard what she said because he was distracted by her warm breath on his cheek.

"How do we get him away from everyone?" Peter whispered back after he had composed himself.

"The professor has found a room, we'll talk to him."

"About what?"

"Follow my lead," Jubilee nearly mouthed because they were so close to Bruce by that time. She smiled brightly and said, "Mr. Wayne, might we discuss something with you?"

The handsome man looked away from the woman who could be a supermodel and gave a smile back. "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage Miss…"

"Jennifer Lee. This is my b-friend Peter Johnson. We are involved in a project that you might be interested in." She stuttered uncharacteristically before catching herself. Peter blinked at the false names and his heart sped up when she glanced sideways at him and blushed, but quickly understood that they couldn't give their real names with all the people around.

"Why of course, I'm all ears Miss Lee."

"Why don't we talk somewhere a little quieter? Is there a sitting room?" Jubilee asked nonchalantly, suggesting where the professor was waiting.

"Why yes, follow me," the blonde pouted but Bruce ignored her. He led them towards a door. The others were already in the room. Bruce looked startled at all the people, even more so when Wolverine slid in front of the door.

"Mr. Wayne, I must apologize for interrupting your party. It is of utmost importance that we speak to you," Professor Xavier said, wheeling forward slightly.

"Couldn't this wait for a meeting, I'm free all tomorrow," Bruce drawled in a measured voice.

"I'm afraid not. It is Bat-related if you will," at this Bruce's eyes widened and he fidgeted with his watch.

"How did you know? Who are you anyway?" he asked, there was strength in his voice that hadn't been there before.

"I am Professor Charles Xavier. I am telepathic; I merely located the mind in Gotham that was thinking of certain things. I must admit, your cover is very good."

The door burst open and a young man and a teenage boy came in. They moved to either side of Bruce protectively. "Ah, Nightwing and the current Robin. I was wondering when you would show up," the professor remarked. They flinched but maintained their positions.

Bobby leaned forward. He blinked and asked, "_Tim_?"

"_Bobby_?" the teenager, presumably Robin, asked.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked.

Before they could answer Xavier cleared his throat and Tim answered Bruce's stare with "He's my cousin." Several people gasped, but the professor's lack of response brought them back to the moment.

"As I just told Mr. Wayne, I am a mutant telepath. My name is Charles Xavier. These are my associates. Most of them are members of the X-men." Recognition and surprise fluttered across the three faces but was quickly hidden.

"Why are you here?" Bruce asked.

"We have reason to believe that the Penguin will attack you tonight with some new weapons. We are here to warn you and offer our services."

"How do you know this?" Dick Grayson, or Nightwing, asked.

"Peter here overheard the Joker conferring with Lex Luthor and Norman Osborn. He followed them after Doctor Octopus was sent after him today. We were around to assist him and wish to protect fellow crime fighters."

"Why did Doctor Octopus attack you? I thought he only went after Spider-man," Tim asked.

"He is Spider-man," Jubilee said, stepping forward into the light. Tim's jaw dropped momentarily, but he regained his composure nearly instantly. Jubilee gave a slight nod to him which he returned. After observing this subtle exchange, Peter tried his best to look heroic and not like a high-school geek.

All three members of the Bat clan looked disbelieving, but turned back to the professor. "I appreciate the warning, if it is real, but we can handle the Penguin."

"Doctor Octopus' arms were more resistant to heat and he was wearing advanced body armor," Peter blurted out.

"He was also equipped with a telepathic inhibitor. I was unable to persuade him to stop his attack. We can assume that the villains will provide the Penguin with similar advantages, maybe even more if they are worried about us showing up again," Xavier remarked.

Bruce looked unconvinced. "Why should I trust terrorists?"

Kurt exclaimed "Ve are not terrorists! Ve protect all humanity, even if it is sometimes against the law."

Tim whispered something to Bruce. They all began conversing with another person on their communicators.

Bruce said "Oracle has determined that most of your recent actions are to benefit the greater good. We will take your assistance for the moment. Anything strange happens, you all are arrested."

Xavier nodded. "Would you care for a ride back to Wayne manor, our jet is faster than any car."

Bruce growled, "I'll meet you there." Everyone made their way out of the party.

"And I thought the mansion was big…" Bobby said in awe.

"Remy used to steal from places like dis," he said offhandedly, earning a suspicious look from the Bat clan members and a surprised look from Peter.

Bruce and Dick strode into the manor without a backward glance. Tim motioned for them to follow him. "The guys can change in here, the girls in here." He indicated two guest bedrooms.

Everyone went into the rooms, but Peter turned just in time to see Jubilee hugging Tim in a familiar way.

Once everyone was in their rooms Jubilee and Tim hugged. "Didja miss me?" she asked playfully after pulling back a little.

"All the time," he answered with a smirk.

"How'd it work out with the girlfriend?"

"She's gone," his voice grew sad.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tim. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's fine. How would you have known? You'd better get changed. We'll catch up later."

She reached up and ruffled his hair before darting into the bedroom. Kitty looked at her questioningly, but for once Jubilee was silent.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone filed out of the rooms. Tim had changed into his Robin attire and was waiting for them. "I'll show you the Bat Cave," he said.

He led the way, Jubilee by his side with their arms around each other's shoulders. They were talking in hushed tones and occasionally laughed or gasped.

Everyone was looking confused except for the professor and Wolverine. Kitty shot a questioning glance at the latter and he growled, "After we were forced to fight some o' the other heroes by some big universe-controllin' people, they were briefly involved. Now his girlfriend's outta the picture." Kitty sighed happily, and no one noticed how dejected Peter suddenly became. His slumped over posture indicated his mood, as his face was currently covered by his mask.

They entered a hidden passageway which led to a huge cave filled with gadgets and vehicles. A costumed Nightwing greeted them. He stopped and stared at Kurt. "You're blue!" he said.

"I vas vearing an image inducer before."

When Dick still didn't move Tim stepped forward and continued walking. Jubilee shot a quick paff into Dick's face which got him moving again. They continued in. The professor looked slightly offended.

An old man came toward them. "Master Richard, Master Bruce requires your assistance with the modifications to the Batmobile."

"Thanks Alfred," Dick hurried off and the professor relaxed some.

"Everyone this is Alfred, Bruce's butler. Alfred, these are the X-men and Spider-man," Tim introduced.

"It is an honor to meet such distinguished people," Alfred replied with a little bow.

"The honor is ours to meet someone who Mr. Wayne thinks so highly of," Xavier replied.

"This way, you may plan here," Alfred led them to a table with several chairs in front of several computers. "If you need anything just ask."

"Thank you. This is beyond what I had expected."

Alfred left them and Tim logged into the computers. They began analyzing the Penguin's past attacks, as well as the Joker's to try and determine where he would strike.

Tim was reviewing surveillance footage on several locations intently. A small cough behind him made him pause the footage and turn to come face-to-face with his cousin.

"Hey," Bobby said quietly.

"Hi. So you're a mutant," Tim answered back, a slightly accusing tone in his voice.

"I wanted to tell you, I really did! After Professor Xavier wiped the minds of the lynch mob made of my neighbors that tried to hang me, we agreed that it was best if only my parents knew!" Bobby said angrily, slightly hurt.

Tim gaped, before recovering, "I'm sorry. It's just; you were always my favorite cousin. I thought you would tell me about something as major as that."

"You were always my favorite too. You came up with all the best pranks. When your dad disowned my family it was tough to keep in touch. I had to disappear after my powers manifested. Mary and Joel found out a while ago, but I just couldn't actually tell anyone. The Professor helped me learn to control my powers."

"So, what do you do?" Tim asked cautiously, unsure of the reaction his question would cause.

Bobby chuckled. "My codename is Iceman. I manipulate ice."

Kurt was checking some facts on the monitor behind the two at that moment and elaborated "He is one of zhe most powerful mutants in existence."

Tim's jaw dropped and Bobby looked sheepish. He blurted out in a near whisper "Ok, I may be one of five or six known omega-level mutants. I mean, it's just like everyone else, except I have a lot of power and can vaporize myself and I am probably immortal."

"Im-immortal?" Tim managed weakly after a moment. Bobby nodded solemnly.

"S-so who are the other omega-level mutants?" Tim asked, still trying to get his mind around the concept of his cousin living forever.

"Well, there's Jean Grey, she was one of the original X-men with me; her son from an alternate timeline, Cable; the super-villain Apocalypse; Professor X's best bud and worst enemy Magneto; and you know the last one," Bobby said ticking off people on his fingers.

"I do?" Tim asked, baffled.

"Yeah. She hasn't really awoken to her full potential yet, probably won't for at least another five years. She doesn't even know how powerful she will be one day," Bobby said and pointed over to a table.

Tim looked and the only one at the table was Jubilee.

"J-Jubilee is an omega?" he stuttered.

"She's borderline beta-alpha now, but one day she will be. Speaking of which, I never figured her going for the tall, dark, and brooding type," Bobby added the last part cheerfully, elbowing Tim.

"Huh? Oh. I guess opposites attract works, but we're just friends now," Tim said, shaking his head to get over his shock.

"Yeah, although if you were still pining away after my partner in crime I was going to inform you that she has her eye on someone else."

"Spider-man," Tim said immediately.

"What is it with Jubes and superheroes? You, Synch, Skin, and now Spider-man," Bobby said throwing his hands up playfully.

Gambit wandered over to them now, "De p'tite aime les heroes. Besides de only fille you seriously dated who wasn't a hero was wit' de Japanese mafia. She had bad fashion sense too."

"There was nothing wrong with Opal! Well, ok there were a few things wrong with her, but she was nice!" Bobby said indignantly.

"Face it Drake. You 'ave no luck wit' de femmes."

Bobby turned his back on both of them. Tim said "Do continue. Bobby had no luck even when he was a kid. As a superhero he must have encountered all sorts of interesting people."

"Well, dere was Cloud. Tings actually seemed to work wit' her until she turned into an homme and was revealed to be a nebula. Opal Tanaka was manipulative. Dere was de ting wit' Emma Frost."

"The White Queen?" Tim asked shocked, and looked at his cousin in a new regard.

"De one an' only," Gambit said. "O' course de most mixed up of relationships in X-men history happened wit' Bobby right in de middle. So he was going out wit' Polaris, but den she fell in love wit' Havok, and were goin' ta get married, so Bobby and Havok's ex Annie Ghazikhanian kissed, but den Havok left Lorna at the altar to date Annie again."

Tim whistled. Bobby whirled around and shoved Gambit "As if you are any model for perfect relationships! You and Rogue would put a soap opera to shame!"

Tim stepped between them "Hey, calm down guys. Gambit, don't you have some work to do?" Gambit shot a murderous glare at Bobby, but walked away, muttering to himself.

Tim let Bobby calm down for a bit. After a couple minutes, Bobby asked "So how on earth did you become the sidekick of Batman?!"


End file.
